Abrázame
by DanyStormborn01
Summary: había ido hacia donde él estaba con una misión en mente y no dejaría pasar su oportunidad... One Shot [Revolution/Vanish]


¡Hola!

Ando fuera de mi ciudad por las fiestas y esta noche no podía dormir, no tengo mis archivos conmigo así que escribí algo pequeñito para despedir el año viejo

Esto es sobre Atem y Anzu… Creo que debería escribir sobre otra cosa de vez en cuando… nahh mejor no, me gusta demasiado esto :D .

Disculpen cualquier error, ando en modo zombie

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! ¡Pásenla muy bien! :D

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Ella no sabía bien cómo le llegaron aquellos deseos tan repentinamente, tal vez eran aquellas ansias de aliviar esa dolorosa punzada en el corazón, aquella aguja que se le había clavado desde el momento que se había enterado de lo que acontecería al día siguiente… ella desde hace tiempo ya sabía que él tendría que irse para no volver, pero nunca se imaginó que sería tan pronto

Ella miraba su oscura silueta únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna desde las sombras de un pasillo del barco, a través de la ventanilla. Él se encontraba afuera, recargado contra los barandales del bote, observando la noche… La fuerte brisa del río Nilo sacudía su salvaje cabello; Se encontraba de espaldas, pero Anzu sabía perfectamente que era él… el faraón… Atem; Ella siempre había podido distinguirlo de Yugi y en aquellas circunstancias no era la excepción.

Anzu apoyó su mano contra el cristal de la ventanilla, acariciando la imagen de su amigo… ella no sabía exactamente como se sentía él, con el tema de pelear contra Yugi, de irse para siempre de este mundo… ¿Él estaba de acuerdo?, ¿No sería raro para el pelear con su mejor amigo para decidir su muerte definitiva?, ¿los extrañaría?... o estaba tan ansioso por reunirse con sus antiguos amigos y familia que no le dolería mucho despedirse de ellos, ¿estaría tan ansioso de irse que ni si quiera le importaría perder'… tal vez… ¿quería perder?

Anzu dejó caer su mano y sacudió la cabeza en negación hacia sí misma mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas… había ido hacia donde él estaba con una misión en mente y no dejaría pasar su oportunidad.

La chica se dirigió a la salida más cercana hacia la proa, trató de no hacer ruido al deslizar la puerta corrediza, pero estaba segura de que él pudo escucharla, no sabía porque, el algunas veces simplemente parecía saberlo todo.

A pesar de que la cálida brisa era algo ruidosa en sus oídos, sus pasos resonaron en la superficie del barco, pero Atem no volteó, simplemente siguió mirando hacia el frente.

Ella reposó su mano sobre su hombro muy delicadamente, mientras pronunciaba su nombre, que aún se sentía nuevo en sus labios, pues estaba acostumbrada a llamarle de otras maneras.

- "Atem"

El chico no volteó, pero respondió con un tono de voz indescifrable, e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el frente, como haciendo una reverencia en señal de saludo y respeto aun sin estar frente a ella

- "Anzu"

La chica dejó ir su hombro y se recargó en el barandal a la derecha del chico, mirándolo… su rostro mostraba la misma expresión de siempre… serio, decidido… pero había algo diferente esa noche, normalmente el faraón fruncía el ceño, preocupado por algo… en aquel momento, su rostro se encontraba en paz, como si no tuviese ni un problema más que resolver, como si ahora todo estuviera en orden

Eso hizo estremecer a Anzu

Aquel gesto provocó que Atem volteara a verla

-"¿Sucede algo, Anzu?"- preguntó con voz calmada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica

Anzu desvió la mirada- "No…Solamente estaba pensando…"

-"Sobre mañana…"- la voz del chico la interrumpió, ella lo miró de nuevo, él había bajado la vista hacia el rompecabezas que colgaba de su cuello y que descansaba sobre una de sus manos.

-"Sí…"- contestó la chica en una voz casi inaudible

Atem alzó su rostro y la miró de nuevo- "supongo que este es un buen momento para decirte"- él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida- "que me alegra mucho haberte conocido Anzu… nunca habría llegado tan lejos sin tu apoyo"- extendió su brazo para descansar una mano sobre la de la chica- "eres una gran persona…"

Ella se liberó del contacto y sacudió la cabeza- "¿Por qué te estás despidiendo ahora?"- él la miró con una sonrisa triste, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo ella continuó- "aún no sabemos… que pasará"- ella cerró los ojos- "Yugi se ha convertido en un excelente duelista… pero… ¡tú nunca pierdes!, ¡nunca has perdido!.."

-"Anzu"- su voz se escuchó más cerca que antes, él se colocó de frente a ella y tomó una de sus manos de nuevo, acariciando los dedos de la chica – "perdí el duelo contra Raphael, ¿recuerdas?"

Anzu abrió los ojos, pero no lo miró al rostro, en cambio clavó su mirada en su pecho- "eso… fue diferente… estabas siendo manipulado… aunque no estuve ahí, yo sé que tú eras mejor…. Tú…"

-"perder ese duelo me hizo entender algo importante"…- la interrumpió de nuevo- "ese día perdí a alguien muy importante para nosotros… pero aprendí mucho de aquella experiencia"- ella lo miró, el seguía sonriendo con tristeza.

-"Anzu, en todos los duelos en los que he peleado, siempre hay algo por lo que me he visto obligado a ganar… algo importante que no quiero perder… eso es por lo que nunca pierdo… era mi destino recorrer ese camino, y mi camino llegó a su final… mañana perder es ganar, el duelo de mañana es diferente, no tengo más que perder".

Anzu luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas que ahora nublaban su visión- "nos perderás a nosotros si pierdes"- pronunció con dificultad- "te perderemos…"

Atem suspiró y sonrió- "no me perderán, sólo iré a donde pertenezco…"- posó su mano libre suavemente sobre la mejilla de Anzu- "y yo no los perderé, ahora están a salvo y yo jamás los olvidaré, además algún día nos volveremos a ver… así que no estés triste por mí, Anzu-chan".

Él se veía, tan… en paz consigo mismo… feliz… a ella le dolía esta despedida, pero tal vez… no, no tal vez… dejarlo ir era lo correcto.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras dejaron los ojos de la chica, ella bajó la mirada al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta y se alejó un poco del contacto del faraón, también soltando su mano de la del chico.

Él no se movió de su posición, sabía que la chica lo buscaba por una razón, había sentido su presencia, observándolo…

Sintiéndose lista, Anzu alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Atem

-"Quería pedirte algo"- anunció en una voz muy baja y algo ronca por tantas emociones aprisionadas en su interior.

El la miró con curiosidad- "Claro"- asintió- "dime, ¿Qué sucede?"

La chica se ruborizó levemente y desvió la mirada hacia un lado- "hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo y… sé que tienes que irte, y pues…."

El faraón ladeó la cabeza- "¿Anzu?"

Ella lo miró de nuevo, sonriendo un poco entre su vergüenza- "en tanto tiempo, nunca te he abrazado"- los ojos del chico se agrandaron en señal de sorpresa- "he abrazado muchas veces a Yugi… pero nunca a ti, Atem…"

Hubo un momento de silencio

-"Entonces, ¿puedo… abrazarte?"- preguntó apenada al chico sorprendido por tal petición- "Si en realidad tienes que irte, sería una buena manera de despedirnos"

Atem sonrió y simplemente asintió con la cabeza… sin decir más, Anzu se acercó y envolvió su cuello entre sus brazos

En un principio, el faraón no supo que hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de contacto, claro que se había tomado de manos con Anzu, era su mejor amiga en la época actual, pero era cierto, nunca se habían abrazado… muchas veces el miró desde el rompecabezas como ella abrazaba a Yugi… nunca se imaginó que ella quisiera abrazarlo a él, realmente la chica lo quería mucho y le dolería su partida.

Haciendo a un lado el rompecabezas para no hacerle daño, correspondió el abrazo de la chica, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos y estrechándola un poco más hacia el… ella acomodó su rostro en el cuello del chico… Atem podía sentir su cálida respiración y aquellas lágrimas que ya no podían ser reprimidas empapando la chaqueta del uniforme de Yugi

-"Gracias"- dijo Anzu entre sollozos…- "esto era todo lo que quería"

El solo acarició la espalda de la chica y recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella

-"Te voy a extrañar, siento que no tuve tiempo de conocerte realmente… no al otro Yugi, ni a Yami, ni al faraón sin nombre… si no a Atem…"- susurró Anzu en el oído del faraón

Él sonrió- "lo único que necesitas saber es que eres muy importante para mí y jamás te olvidaré"- pronunció con su tono usual de voz, seguro… decidido, pero con una nota melancólica… realmente odiaba despedirse de la gente que significaba tanto para él- "¿Sabes?"- levantó su cabeza un poco y susurró en el oído de Anzu- "Ishizu me comentababa hace unas horas que tiene en su poder algunos papiros personales que solía escribir en la época que era príncipe… están sellados con algunas cintas"- el llanto de Anzu pausó- "mañana le pediré que te los entregue para que tú los conserves... de igual manera le pediré de favor que te enseñe a traducirlos, para que puedas leerlos después por ti misma... así me podrás conocer un poco más… pero solamente tú puedes leerlos… ese será nuestro secreto".

Anzu sonrió contra su cuello- "Eso me gustaría mucho… gracias Atem"- el sólo sonrió.

-"Oye"- continuó Anzu- "Sé que debes preparar tu baraja para mañana, pero… ¿podemos quedarnos así… cinco minutos más antes de que me vaya a dormir?"

El recostó su cabeza de nuevo sobre la de la chica y la estrechó un poco más fuerte en señal de aprobación

-"Mejor diez"- contestó sonriendo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte

* * *

Hasta la próxima


End file.
